Prediciones
by Kamy-chan
Summary: Naruto, ¿Que haras ahora? nadie puede verlo, tocarlo pero algunos pueden sentirlo. El tiempo pasa rapido, con sus dias y sus noches. Cap. 6 El final!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, este fic ya esta terminado, pero lo subire por partes. Espero que les guste.

Como siempre Naruto no me pertenece. Esta es una historia sacada de mi imaginacion.

Un poco de NaruxHina, pero nada de que presumir.

Por cierto, la fecha fue un dia al azar, es solamente para que no se perdieran en la linea del tiempo :3

Nota importante: no lo especifico mucho, pero para evitar problemas, nuestros personajes principales tienen alrededor de 20 años. )

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

10 de julio del 2007

Son las 8:00 am, o eso marca el reloj del buró. Se arregla para un día de entrenamiento, quedo con Lee para entrenar, mas le valía estar hay temprano, no quería otro sermón de la juventud como la semana pasada.

El día transcurrió rápido, hasta las 4 de la tarde, donde ocasionalmente se encontró con Hinata por las calles del centro. Platican un rato y luego se van al bosque.

-Naruto, no estoy segura de querer seguir con esto sin que mi padre lo acepte. Tu sabes como es el, y ya te advirtió que no te quiere cerca de mi. Mejor hay que ir a hablar.-Hinata

-Hinata, tienes 20 y tu padre teme a nuestra relación porque es algo serio, así que aunque te propusiera matrimonio aquí y ahora, eso asustaría más a tu padre y con más certeza, me mandaría matar. Lo mejor es que lo acepte con el tiempo, y darle tiempo.-Naruto

-Si mi padre lo tiene que aceptar, va a tener que saberlo primero, y si no le decimos no se entera.-Hinata

-Si ya se… pero... si quiera me va a dejar decírselo, no me dejan entrar a tu mansión. No te acuerdas?-Naruto

-Claro que lo recuerdo pero… -Suspira, dándose por vencida- Mas vale que te no tardes mucho. No quisiera que mi….-Hinata

La frase fue interrumpida por un beso del rubio.

-Odio que hagas eso! Estoy hablando y tu pareces no poner atención!-Hinata.

-Aah no me digas que no te gusto-Naruto

-Eso es otra cosa- sonrojada – Aparte, Naruto… en serio te casarías conmigo?-Hinata

-Eh? Por supuesto! Ya te lo eh dicho Hinata, esto va enserio! Tu eres la que no escucha lo que yo digo!-Naruto

-Era solo para asegurar!-Hinata

-Si claro!- dice Naruto besando a su novia.

-Por cierto, cuando haces el examen para anbu?-Hinata

-Ya mande mi inscripción, pero dicen que no aceptan a todos. Espero que si me acepten…-Naruto

-Eres fuerte, estoy segura que si te dejan tomar el examen-Hinata

-Lo se, pero dicen que no solo revisan la fuerza, sino otras habilidades. Nadie de a quien pregunte supo que revisaban y cuando pregunte a Kakashi-sensei solo se rió y se fue- dijo Naruto, involuntariamente, con nerviosismo en su voz.

-No te preocupes. Todo estará bien. Pero dime, como vas con eso de predicciones?-Hinata

-He? Ya te enteraste?!...suspiro Bueno, pasa cuando duermo, al principio no tenia menor idea de que soñaba, pero poco a poco lo que soñaba se convertía en realidad… no todo, claro.. pero si algunas cosas-Naruto

-Sakura me dijo que apenas se lo acabas de contar a Tsunade-Naruto

-Si, anteayer-Naruto parecía un poco tímido con ese tema, lo cual sorprendió a Hinata.

-No te preocupes, si esto sigue, seguro te acostumbras.- lo miro a los ojos, pero el miraba al piso. Con su mano le tomo por la barbilla y levanto se cara para poder ver sus hermosos ojos azules que parecían guardar miles de emociones reprimidas.-Has pasado por cosas mas duras y difíciles, esto debería se un juego de niños para ti. Estas apunto de ser anbu. Que esto no te lo impida-Sus palabras eran frías y calidas a la vez. Tenía razón. El no podía dejarse llevar por 'predicciones'.

-Si algo he aprendido de tu primo, es que nadie tiene su destino escrito… no importa cuantas veces repita lo contrario-Naruto

-Naruto... te amo-Hinata

-Yo también Hinata… yo también te amo…-Naruto

La tarde terminaba y los dos regresan a sus respectivas casas. La noche de luna llena ilumina las calles con poca gente. Seguía caminando, salto algunos tejados, sintió una presencia y miro detrás. Árboles. Miro entre ramas, pero solo logro ver a una ardilla. Entro a su casa, cerro la puerta con llave, abrió la ventana para que el aire circulara se acuesta, miro su reloj… las 11:45 p.m. su mirada se pierde en la pared de su habitación y sueña con varias mañanas y varias noches…

Naruto despierta en su cuarto, en su buró el reloj marca las 10:00 a.m. y una nota doblada reposaba a un lado, la tomo y la leyó: "Descúbrelo". Le extraño¿Qué clase de nota era esa¿a que se refería? Lo guardo en su bolso derecho. Se levanto de la cama y como si fuera un impulso salio de su casa por la ventana, se dirigió a la mansión de su novia, tenia ganas de verla, porque ese día le daban misión y no regresaría dentro de unas horas. Se escondió una cuadra antes del lugar, regulo su chakra y salto la barda con discreción. Entro al cuarto de Hinata por una ventana pero no estaba, y decidió esperar, pero pasaron los minutos, y se aproximaba la hora y el se impacientaba a cada segundo, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y hinata entro de empujón y tropezó, y la puerta se cerro. Naruto estaba escondido pero al ver a hinata tirada en el suelo llorando fue con ella de inmediato. –Hinata, que te paso?- trato de ayudarla a levantarse pero sus manos la traspasaron- AAh!-naruto las retiro rápidamente, y Hinata seguía ahí sin notarlo, sollozando y murmurando cosas in entendibles.

-"Que paso? Porque no pude tacarla?!!"- Naruto reintento tocarla pero sucedió lo mismo- Hinata, estas bien?!- pero la chica no respondía. – Hinata, Voltea!, Hinata!!!- sus manos estaban a centímetros de hinata, no quería traspasarla, pero quería calmarla, abrazarla pero no podía y eso lo estaba matando.

Hinata dejo de lamentarse se levanto dejando a naruto en el suelo, y camino hacia su ventana, a paso lento. – Naruto…- Dijo en un susurro. – Aquí estoy!! – Pero parecía no oírle. Una lagrima recorrió el rostro de la chica y se alejo de la ventana, abrió su closet, tomo unas prendas ligeras y empezó a quitarse la ropa. Naruto no sabia que hacer, la había visto muchas veces sin ropa, pero aun así se sentía mal observándola sin que ella supiera, pero antes de voltear, cuando Hinata se quito la camisa y pudo ver marcas que nunca había visto, marcas resientes, enrojecidas, y algunas con restos de sangre, aun.

-"¿Qué demonios?!" Hinata! Que te paso?! Quien te hizo eso?- pero ella parecía demasiado centrada en cambiarse la ropa. Naruto por otro lado comenzó a frustrarse y enojarse – "¿Quién la toco, lo matare" Hinata! Contéstame! Que paso?!- Pero la joven parecía no oírle pues comenzó a tararear una canción lenta y deprimente. Naruto, impotente salio del cuarto de hinata, pero su mano también traspaso la puerta. De un salto se alejo de ella, pero se acerco otra vez, la traspaso lentamente y de un paso rápido la atravesó totalmente. –"Que demonios? La atravesé, pero ¿Por qué?, bueno eso lo averiguo luego ahora tengo que descubrir quien le hizo eso a hinata"- Y continuo caminando por el pasillo hasta dar con una puerta de vidrio que mostraba el enorme patio, y ahí, Neji, entrenando. –"El debe de saber!"- atravesó la puerta con un poco de miedo, pero en cuanto estuvo afuera se acerco a neji gritando: -Neji!!! Detente!... Neji!- pero el seguía en su entrenamiento, naruto estaba a su izquierda, sabia que no lo podía tocar, pero en instantes, Neji volteo a su izquierda y siguió dando golpes "al aire" pero esta vez naruto pudo sentir el golpe, y neji pudo ver, por un instante, a naruto. Paro en seco.

-Demonios neji! Te estoy diciendo que te detengas!- Pero el mencionado no parecía oírle, sino que trataba de mirar con su byakugan algo que no existía. – Mi mente me esta jugando bromas... será mejor que descanse un poco- Y sin decir mas neji entro a la casa sin decir palabra.

Naruto sin encontrar a otro miembro de la familia, decidió seguir a Neji. Primero por el pasillo luego a la izquierda, paso por la cocina, luego por el comedor, llego a una sala y tomo asiento en uno de los varios sillones, la sala estaba desértica, menos por los dos jóvenes. Naruto se sentó enfrente, cuando Neji dijo con voz clara: - ¿Qué quieres?- Naruto se animo, alguien lo había notado. – Que me digas que le paso Hinata!! – pero la petición se perdió en el aire.

Neji estaba confundido, estaba seguro que alguien lo venia siguiendo desde el campo de entrenamiento. Activo el byakugan, pero no vio a nadie. Naruto trato de sacudirlo para que lo notase, pero en cuanto lo toco sintió el mismo golpe que el de hace unos minutos. Neji tenía los ojos bien abiertos, había visto a Naruto y esta vez estaba seguro que lo había visto. Siguió mirando con su byakugan pero no vio nada. Se levanto de golpe. Camino por el comedor pero luego giro a la derecha, por un pasillo largo, toco una puerta, y la voz de hiashi diciendo 'Pase' le indico a Neji que podía entrar. Naruto iba a atravesar la puerta, pero esta vez no pudo, parte de sus manos si la pasaban pero otra parte no, así que no la podía pasar completamente, ni tampoco abrir. Decidió oír por afuera, pegando su oído a la puerta.

Hiashi-sama, esta seguro que esta muerto?-Neji

Claro que estoy seguro! Yo mismo lo registré con el byakugan y no quedaba nada de chakra!- Hiashi

Pero… Bueno, confió en su criterio, gracias por aclarar mi duda, Hiashi-sama –Neji

De nada, pero vete, que me quedan muchos papeles que leer-Hiashi

Claro-Neji

Los pasos que se acercaban alertaron a Naruto, y se alejo de la puerta. –"Quien esta muerto?! A quien mataron?! Quien es tan importante para que Hiashi en persona se asegure de que este muerto?!"- Las preguntas rondaban en la cabeza de Naruto, pero sabía que en esa mansión no iba a obtener mucha información, camino a la salida, pasando de largo a los sirvientes y habitantes de la casa, pero había una puerta cerrada, apoyo sus manos y noto que la parte que no podía traspasar disminuya. Después de esperar 5 min. Pudo pasar completamente. Se dirigió a la oficina de la Hokage, y junto con ella estaban Kakashi y Jiraya, todos con semblante triste.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno , aqui esta el primer capitulo. Diganme que les parece :)

Por: Kamy-chan


	2. Futuro

Bueno, aki va el segundo capitulo. 

Como siempre Naruto no me pertese TT. Todo lo que tengo que decir lo dije en el primer capitulo, asi que mejor lean :)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Se dirigió a la oficina de la Hokage, y junto con ella estaban Kakashi y Jiraya, todos con semblante triste._

Una ola negra se abalanzo a Naruto, miro como se hacia de noche y día constantemente, aunque no recordaba con precisión cuantas veces vio la noche venir ni el sol salir. Su conciencia se separo de su cuerpo, y todo se detuvo, el sol estaba en el mismo lugar eran alrededor de las 11:40 am estaba en el despacho pero no había nadie. Entonces decidió salir en busca de Sakura, no pudo tocar su puerta, así que la atravesó. Pero fue su sorpresa ver a Sakura como toda una adulta, y a su mejor amiga Ino de igual manera, pero esta embarazada.

-Ya le eh dicho que la florería es un negocio familiar, y que nos vamos a tener que encargar nosotros, pero no quiere! Dice que es...- Ino

-Problemático, ya se, pero también ve por su lado, para el todo es problemático, gana bien con su trabajo de ninja, el no ocupa tener una florería-Sakura

-Pero ….-Ino

-Pero nada, yo creo que si tanto te importa deberías acerté cargo tu de la tienda, el ya te ayudara después, vas a ver- Sakura

-Confiare en ti..-Ino

-Vas a ver que todo va bien –Sakura

-Oye, por cierto, no supiste que paso con Hinata?- Ino

-No. – Sakura

-suspiro Desde ese día, solo la e visto en contadas ocasiones… me gustaría poder hacer algo!-Ino

-Lo se.. yo tampoco pude hacer mucho…- Sakura

-Pero intentaste todo, pero el clan hyuuga creo muros en todos los sentidos- Ino

-Si… pero yo debí hacer algo!... Apuesto que Naruto no me lo perdonaría…- Sakura

-No digas eso! El sabe todo lo que hiciste para ayudarla! Y sabe que nada pudiste hacer! – Ino

-Si…..-Sakura

La voz de Sakura se desvaneció la oscuridad inundo de nuevo, y pasaron interminables noches y puestas de sol, tan rápidas que no se lograban apreciar.

Estaba en casa de Sakura, pero esta estaba polvorienta –"Que rayos?! Cada vez que pasa eso…"- La puerta se abrió de golpe era Sakura con algunos moretones y restos de sangre, pero para lo que Naruto podía apreciar nada grave… menos que Sakura ya tenia aspecto de 30 años…

Al igual que siempre Naruto trato de comunicarse, pero no logro nada, traspaso la puerta en cuanto la kunoichi empezó a desprenderse de su mugrosa ropa y quejarse de lo sucia que estaba su casa.

La aldea estaba cambiada, las cosas ya no estaban en el mismo lugar, había mas gente, y la academia estaba medio deteriorada, aunque ya había unos ninjas trabajando en ella. Entro y recorrió los salones entro a su viejo salón pero Iruka ya no daba clases ahí, sino Tenten. Se sorprendió por el enorme cambio, ella, al igual que Sakura ya estaban sobre los 30, pero mas le impresiono ver que esta regañaba a un grupo de niños, donde había un niño de apellido Nara, pero de pelo güero. – "Es el bebe de Ino?!" – Traspaso algunas paredes, pasándose por los salones, hasta que topo con la campana del recreo.

Los niños corrieron fuera del aula, y Naruto se asomo por las ventanas, recordando su infancia. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una niña y un niño de ojos blancos y pelo obscuro empezaron a discutir. Se acerco para oír la discusión pero un maestro ya había separado a los dos. El niño se parecía tanto a Hinata que pensó que así se vería si ella fuera hombre. Mientras que la niña………

Otra ola negra días y noches, el mismo proceso. Cuando recobro la conciencia la academia estaba infestada de niños, pero no eran los mismos. La campana de renovar clases sonó, y todos regresaron a sus aulas. Naruto se dirigió a la mansión Hyuuga, otra vez. Parecía un poco mas tétrica, la habían agrandado. Recorrió los pasillos como lo había hecho en la mañana, fue al cuarto de Hinata, pero la decoración era para niños, con juguetes y ropa tirada. Salio y empezó a buscar alrededor de la casa, pero no encontró nada. Se dirigió a lo que suponía era el despacho de Hiashi, esa habitación que no pudo atravesar, peor cuando entro le impacto ver que Hanabi firmando documentos con un gran pincel. El retrato de su padre, con cabello blanco estaba colgado detrás de ella. Leía, y firmaba, u otras veces rompía el documento.

-Hanabi…. –Susurro el rubio como un grito ahogado, pues la pequeña niña ya no lo era, sino toda una señora, de cuerpo moldeado. La chica levanto la vista, inspecciono el cuarto, y regreso a su trabajo. – "Me habrá escuchado?" Hanabi!- Llamo el rubio, y la chica levanto la mirada, observo cada punto de la habitación, no vio nada, pero activo el byakugan. –"Cuando toce a Neji mientras usaba el byakugan, estoy seguro que creyó verme…. Además, no pierdo nada..."-

Naruto se acerco a Hanabi, le toco el hombro, y sintió la misma descarga que con Neji. –HA!- un grito ahogado y una cara con ojos muy abiertos obtuvo como respuesta. –Naruto?!... no, no es posible… respira hondo, eso no puede ser, hace años que est…-

Pero Naruto no pudo terminar de oír por la misma oscuridad lo inundo… los días y las noches pasaban –"Que pasa?... Donde esta Hinata?..."- Todo regreso a la normalidad. Estaba en el despacho de Hanabi, había unos papeles tirados pero nadie mas. –"Todo esto es demasiado confuso… tengo hambre ya han de ser como la una…mmm ramen…. ….. Hinata, donde estas?"-El rubio pensaba en donde podía estar Hinata, ninguna platica le decía donde estaba…. –"Cuando Neji le pregunto a Hiashi si "una persona" estaba muerta y el le dijo que si, pudo haber haberse referido a Hinata.. pudo haber mentido…. No…. Ino menciono que la había visto contadas veces después de "ese día"… por lo que es obvio que Neji sabe que esta viva… por cierto... a que día se refieren?..."- Naruto caminaba traspasando paredes y puertas hasta que por fin traspaso la barda, camino sin mucho rumbo hacia las afueras de la aldea, fue al campo de entrenamiento que solía ir, cuando era genin. Para su sorpresa había un escuadrón anbu mirando un mapa…

-Tenemos ordenes de proteger el perímetro noreste, Neji y yo cubriremos la zona A, Kiba, tu vas con Lee en la zona B, y Sai e Ino en la zona C, Sakura tu te encargas si alguien se cuela, o si ocupamos ayuda medica, todos tienen sus trasmisores, así que ya saben, indique cualquier anormalidad.. Recuerden.. Nuestra misión es que nadie pase, no atacar, si el enemigo no se acerca manténganse escondidos, entendieron?!- Anbu 1

-Si!-Todos

Fue cuestión de microsegundos para que todos se dispersaran, menos uno, de pelo rosado. Pasaron algunos minutos, el rubio no sabia que hacer, y el nombre de su compañera se le resbalo- Sakura… chan- dijo con añoranza. La nombrada volteo, se puso en posición de ataque pero no paso nada. Naruto camino hasta ella –Sakura-chan estoy aquí..- La pelirrosa empezó a buscar "algo" pero no vio nada. Naruto se acerco la tomo por los hombros y dijo: -Aquí!- Entonces lo miro, ahí estaba su compañero de la infancia. –Naruto?!- Sakura estaba desconcertada y asustada al mismo tiempo, era su amigo pero de casi 37 años, como si el no hubi... –Si soy yo!-Dijo el rubio incrédulo que alguien le oyera. –Imposible, no puedes ser tu!- dijo la pelirrosada. –Sakura-chan, lo soy! Pero por favor, dime donde esta Hinata?!- Sakura estaba un poco asustada pero contesto –Escondida- Esa no fue la respuesta que el rubio esperaba – Escondida?! En donde?!, porque?!- Sakura parecía no terminarse de creer lo que pasaba –Si escondida, no se donde, solo los hyuuga lo saben, y porque?!, eso lo deberías saber tu!!

_-Sakura!, estas bien?! Se oyen voces. Cambio – anbu 1. Era el trasmisor._

-Si estoy bien Shikamaru. Cambio – Sakura.

_-Hay alguien mas ahí?!,tienes nuevas ordenes?. Cambio- Shikamaru_

-No creo estar sola; no tengo nuevas órdenes. Cambio- Sakura

_-Alguien entro?!.Cambio.- Shikamaru_

-No, es alguien de la aldea… "Ni te imaginas" . Cambio- Sakura

_-Mantennos informados. Cambio- Shikamaru_

-Como órdenes. Cambio- Sakura

Sakura se quito la mascara, donde estaba el micrófono. Naruto observo su cara, su tez blanca se había obscurecido a través de los años, sus ojos esmeralda mostraban madurez y sabiduría, su quijada mostraba una cicatriz que bajaba por el cuello, por la yugular, y bajaba, pero el uniforme no dejaba ver mas haya. – Haz crecido…- comento el rubio. – Tu también.. – aseguro la mujer. –Me alegra verte, aunque sea en esta situación…- su voz denotaba tristeza. – Hay guerra?- Pregunto angustiado Naruto- Si, o bueno.. Esta apunto de verla…. – respiro hondo y : -Jajajajaja – La pelirosa empezó a reírse sin cohibirse de que alguien le oyera. – Sakura-chan estas bien?!- Naruto seguía tomándola por los hombros y empezó a sacudirla- Sakura-chan!! – La joven lo miro entre risas, y cuando se calmo le dijo: - Lo siento, pero es que es imposible que estés aquí, buscando a Hinata, esto.. jaja.. lo siento.. Hace tanto de eso.. espera.. no.. esto no es real verdad?.. Seguramente es un genjutsu y solo estoy perdiendo tiempo… así que será mejor acabar con esto..- Sakura junto sus manos- Sakura-chan!! Esto es enserio! Por favor dime donde est ….!! –

Una ola negra trago a Naruto otra vez. – Noooo!!! Det….e………n…………….- El sol salía y se ocultaba, y dejaba ver, casi dos segundos, las estrellas, y el sol salía de nuevo. Naruto trataba de no perder el conocimiento pero cuando perdió la noción del tiempo y de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, despertó de golpe. Estaba en lo que podía llamarse bosque, pero había árboles tirados, y muchos, por no decir todos, con huellas de ataques poderosos, o de kunais y demás armas. El piso casi no tenia pasto. Naruto camino perdido sin reconocer mucho, se guió por el ruido, pero cuando se acerco a la aldea se quedo boquiabierto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lo se, esta un poco confuso (un poco?), pero todo se explicara al final.. creo xD pero bueno, manden sus RR:) y GRACIAS

Jota X, gracias por tu RR!! enserio, los reviews te dan ganas de seguir publicando :D

By: Kamy-chan


	3. Tu eres

Bueno, perdon por la tardanza!! pero ya esta! el tercer capitulo completito :)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Estaba algo desabitado, y las personas que estaban caminando iban con harapos sucios y con hoyos, pocas personas llevaban zapatos. Como siempre, nadie hacia caso a Naruto, como si el no estuviese. Naruto caminaba así donde había mas personas, oía sus conversaciones, Konoha no estaba muy bien. Hablaban de un señor, nadie decía el nombre solo decían: fue gracias al "el" o el señor lo ordeno, seguramente es…. –"Quien será esa perso….."- La gente empezó a murmurar mas alto, y se juntaban sobre una calle, y habrían paso. –"Será esa persona?!"-

Naruto se acerco rápidamente, atravesó a todos los espectadores, y lo que vio le destrozo el corazón… Dos filas de ninjas, bien armados, llevaban encadenados a 4 personas, lastimadas, ensangrentadas, uno no caminaba bien y tenia el pelo negro y lo que parecía ser restos de un traje verde; 2 eran mujeres, una de cabello largo café, y la otra de cabello azulado. El ultimo llevaba en sus manos un bulto blanco, y lo sostenía con cuidado.

Lee, Tenten, Kiba y Hinata… encadenados! – Hinata!!.. hey suéltenlos!!- Naruto camino hacia ellos, pero los atravesó, como siempre. No podía hacer nada solo verlos caminar encadenados. Los siguió, les empezó a dar ánimos, aunque el sabia que no le escuchaban. Se sentía un inútil. –"Quien causo esto?! Konoha es un desastre, pero no esta destruido, así que no fueron los del sonido… aparte estos ninjas no llevan símbolos del sonido… Quien?... Quien?!... Quien?!!- La cabeza de Naruto no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, pero su corazón no dejaba a Hinata en paz. –"Hinata"-

La peliazul llevaba su pelo no muy largo, arriba de los hombros, lo que se podía ver de su cuerpo estaba amoratado, con cicatrices o con sangre y mugre. Su cara mostraba ya los 40, sus ojos blancos perla miraban hacia en frente, con orgullo y determinación. Nunca había visto a Hinata así de ruda, aunque no hacia movimientos toscos pero se podía ver en su actitud. –Cuanto tiempo a pasado?- soltó al aire. Sin previo aviso la mujer volteo hacia donde estaba el rubio, pero no vio nada.-"Como con Sakura!, pero no puedo hacer que se detenga a platicar… porque tenia que ser la segunda? Si fuera la ultima igual y… pero no… debo pensar en algo…" Hinata, estoy aquí! Usa tu byakugan!- La mujer volteo a su izquierda nuevamente, estaba segura de haberlo oído, esta vez no era una alucinación… Hinata busco a su derecha, pero tampoco lo vio, así que activo el byakugan para buscarlo, aunque seria peligroso que uno de los guardias notara sus venas, por lo que bajo la cabeza, y el pelo le cubrió.

El rubio la toco al instante sintió un golpe, como había sucedido anteriormente pero trato, por 3 segundos, de no soltarla pero el dolor aumentaba. Hinata volteo al sentir la descarga y lo vio, ahí estaba, de 40 o 43, con sus ojos azules y su quijada bien formada, pero como?

Los ninjas enseguida sacaron armas, pero a los segundos ya no vieron a nadie. Lee y Kiba también lo vieron, se sorprendieron, obviamente, de ver a su amigo de hace años!, décadas! Naruto se alejo a tropezones y cayo dentro de la multitud, miro como se detuvieron, y los guardias empezaban a buscar, Lee, Kiba y Hinata se miraron, los tres lo vieron, y sabían que el estaba ahí, sin saber muy bien porque, pero una sonrisa se les escapo y con su mirada cómplice, nada bueno para los ninjas que les esperaba a los ninjas que les hacían guardia, y que seguían buscando a Naruto con la vista. Tenten entendió que algo tramaban y les siguió el rollo.

Naruto trato de levantarse estaba mareado. Solo recordó que Hinata y los demás rompían sus cadenas, y atacaban a los ninjas, pero entonces todo se volvió negro. Pero regreso a estar conciente en poco tiempo. Llovía. En la calle, sentado en el barro, estaba el, y todos corrían de un lado a otro, bajo trozos de madera, o cualquier cosa que se encontraran. Se levanto miro a ambos lados y siguió en la dirección que llevaban sus amigos, la ultima vez que los vio. –"¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado esta vez?"- Se preguntaba Naruto.

Una fortaleza, o algo parecido, se encontraba enfrente de el. Se detuvo, la miro, la inspecciono y decidió hacer lo que mejor sabia hacer desde hace algunas horas: Traspasar paredes. Así pues entro a un enorme campo de batalla, las 'murallas' delimitaban el campo, donde se encontraban marcas de peleas. Pasaban ninjas asiendo guardia cada cierto tiempo pero lo que mas sorprendió a Naruto, fue que llevaban el símbolo de Konoha. Paso el campo de entrenamiento y entro a la verdadera construcción. Parecían un montón de oficinas.- "Imagino que varios pisos arriba me encontrare con habitaciones y otros pisos mas con el "señor" del que todos hablaban.. bueno, si sigue vivo"- Naruto paseaba por el lugar, ninjas iban y venían, dando informes y recibiendo ordenes. –"Si lo que supongo esta bien, los prisioneros deben de estar abajo, pero como bajas?"- No fue difícil dar con la entrada, que estaba vigilada por dos ninjas en la puerta de hierro.

Atravesó la puerta pero el primer escalón era muy bajo y cayo varios metros abajo, siguiendo el curso recto de las escaleras. Cuando por fin pudo recobrar conciencia y poder pararse se encontró con mas oficinas y pizarrones con dibujos de los alrededores, con nombres y deudas a un lado y fecha en el otro. Siguió caminando y encontró otra puerta, esta vez la atravesó con cuidado, y si había mas escalones pero mas chicos y en espiral.

Lo que miro no le gusto nada, varios pasillos de celdas, patrullados por ninjas en cada esquina y varios que rondan constantemente entre las celdas. Naruto miro dentro de las celdas, vio jóvenes y ancianos. Se detuvo en una celda, había un joven de unos 30 años de pelo café y varias cicatrices, su cara era idéntica a cuando el lo miro por ultima vez, pero su quijada ya no era redonda de un niño, sino marcada como el adulto que ahora era… - Konohamaru…- Naruto entro a la celda, se sentó a su lado, miro a los demás pero no distinguía a nadie.-Hey, como estas?.. jeje, que pregunta tan mas tonta.. mejor dime, que paso?, quien hizo todo esto?- Sabia que no le oía pero verlo ahí y no hacer nada por el.. mínimo detenerse a platicar, aunque el no le oyese. Naruto se levanto cruzo la celda pero Konohamaru se removió un poco- Naruto-niisan…- susurro. – Si soy yo- dijo este antes de irse.

Recorrió las celdas con orden, pero fue una enorme sorpresa encontrar a su sensei dentro del montón. –Kakashi-sensei…- este despertó al instante. -¿Me puede oír?- Kakashi movió la cabeza tratando de encontrar 'eso' que sentía. –"Si Hinata, Neji y Hanabi pueden verme con el Byakugan, kakashi-sensei debe verme con el sharingan"- El rubio se acerco a su maestro.-Use el sharingan, use el sharingan Kakashi-sensei- Este apenas y podía moverse. Se acomodo contra una pared. Naruto miro a su alrededor e identifico a Shino, se acerco pero este parecía estar muerto. –Mi sharingan?-dijo el profesor en un tono casi inaudible. –Kakashi-sensei! Me oyó! Si el sharingan!- dijo Naruto muy entusiasmado. – No se quien eres, pero yo ya no tengo sharingan- dijo con tono muy seco. - ¿Qué?!! Como, pero..!!- - Ya no tengo mi ojo- termino de hablar el sensei. Naruto le miro con lastima, el ninja copia… ahora era parte de la historia.

Sin mas comentarios que un 'adiós' Naruto salio de la celda y busco entre las demás. Así fue encontrándose con todos, Sakura, Neji, Ino, Lee, Shikamaru, hasta Temari estaba presa. -¿Cómo paso todo esto?- pregunto Naruto -¿Por qué nadie pudo evitarlo?- sus pasos solo resonaban para el, pues nadie mas podía oírlos. -¿Quién lo causo?-

En cada celda se detenía, buscaba amigos y conocidos. Encontró una joven conocida, pero solo pudo acordarse de ella por sus ojos. Ya estaba muerta, y tenia muchas cicatrices. Su tez blanca ahora era pálida. Era la hija del señor que atendía en el Ichiraku. Había cambiado mucho, tenia canas y arrugas por su frente, aunque su expresión era calmada. La dejo y cambio de celda.

Como si una vos lo llamara entro en la siguiente celda, y ahí, tirada contra la pared, con una sonrisa y sus ojos blancos medio abiertos dijo: -Naruto.. llegaste…- su voz se apago y su cuerpo se desplomo inerte en el piso de la celda. Naruto entro a socorrerla, pero no podía hacer nada.

No podía soportarlo mas, y lloro por la muerte de Hinata, por la de su aldea y por la de sus amigos. Y la ola negra se llevo sus lagrimas y los días y las noches transcurrieron nuevamente. Cuando despertó la celda donde el estaba se encontraba casi llena, pero el cuerpo de Hinata no estaba. –Maldito el que ocasiono esto, y que tema, porque me vengare y mi venganza será cruel!!.-salio de la celda; no quiso asomarse a las demás. Sus movimientos eran un poco lentos, le dolían un poco las rodillas. Subió al primer sótano y luego a las otras oficinas. El lugar se encontraba en buenas condiciones. Los últimos rayos del sol apenas alumbraban el interior de la estructura.

Naruto subió las escaleras, cada piso mejor que el anterior. Algunas con habitaciones, pero otras eran centros de información. Siguió subiendo, se cansaba con rapidez, pero poco le importo.

Una puerta grande y de hierro lo separaba con la habitación mas alta, la atravesó. Un escritorio lleno de papeles y grandes ventanales que daban una vista a la aldea. Dentro estaba Sakura, encadenada, con brotes de sangre fresco. –Sakura-chan!!- Naruto corrió hasta ella, estaba recargada en un vidrio, casi inconciente. –Otra vez tu…- dijo ella simplemente. –Sakura-chan, que paso?- la voz del rubio se rompía al verla en ese estado. Sakura respiro hondo, miro el cielo y luego los ojos de su compañero, ese hermoso azul se convertía en gris opaco. –Que paso en Konoha? O que paso con Hinata?- Naruto pensó un instante. – A konoha- Sakura se acomodo un poco contra el vidrio, estaba frió, era invierno y la mayoría del pueblo estaba nevado. Sin mas comenzó a explicar que había pasado desde el momento en el que el desapareció en el bosque.

-Cuando tu desapareciste Shikamaru no dejaba de hacer preguntas de que si estaba bien. Solo se concentro en otra cosa cuando el enemigo llego. Como a esta hora. Nos tendieron una trampa. Usaron la misma frecuenta que nosotros y con un jutsu cambiaron la voz a la de kakashi-sensei, y nos dieron ordenes sin sentido. Shikamaru nos advirtió de estar atentos, y dijo que confiáramos en los instintos y de tratar de seguir las ordenes, pero fue un caos, pedimos refuerzos, pero para cuando llegaron el ultimo de nosotros era encadenado. Terminaron con ellos para la mitad del siguiente día que ellos también perdieron a mucha gente ellos ya tenían un plan.

Cuando bajaron la guardia nos liberamos y refugiamos dentro del bosque. Hacíamos ataques por el atardecer, Shikamaru controlaba al jefe de cada escuadrón y daba ordenes de ir a revisar a puntos específicos, donde nosotros teníamos preparada una emboscada, luego matábamos al líder. Así fue por unas semanas, hasta que el enemigo entro por completo dentro de las murallas. La gente estaba resguardada en la cabeza de los Hokages, pero pronto fue derrumbada matando a miles. Mataron a Tsunade-sama en cuanto pudieron, Se autoproclamaron autoridad en konoha, y sin ejercito con que echarlos muchos decidieron irse y otros tener esperanza en algo milagroso. La muerte de Tsunade-sama separo a los rebeldes, muchos decidieron que la guerra estaba perdida, otros encontraban seguidores y creaban mini ejércitos mal elaborados, y otros nos resguardábamos en el bosque planificando el ultimo contraataque.

Se fijo un día, pero había un espía entre nosotros, y una noche antes nos atraparon y encarcelaron. Muchos huyeron pero después de ese momento la guerra se dio por terminada. Los aldeanos que aun quedan, trabajan para pagar caros impuestos. Cualquier indicio de conspiración es rápidamente aplastado. Todo es controlado por ellos. Si ellos no lo controlan es fuera de la ley.

Nuestros compañeros fueron encarcelados, otros que capturaron antes fueron torturados para dar información, y muchos han muerto en las celdas. Nos dan dos trozos de carne y agua. Pero muchos vienen heridos y no soportan la calidad de 'vida'. Hay otras veces que alguien simplemente toma tu pedazo, y no hay energías con que pelear. Aparte la comida esta llena de droga, no estas conciente de lo que pasa a tu alrededor hasta que es muy obvio.

Es un relato triste, pero estoy segura que ansias oír el de Hinata.-Sakura

Tristeza. Impotencia. Venganza. Ira. Soledad. Esto era lo que Naruto sentía. Pero deseaba oír lo que le había pasado a Hinata, tenia tanto tiempo tratando de averiguarlo…

-Por favor- Naruto

-El día….-Se detuvo, lo miro, y se aclaro la garganta- Uno de tantos días, cuando el sol ya se ocultaba entre los últimos pinos, un grupo de ninjas te atacaron a ti y a Hinata. Hiashi se había enterado de su relación. Mando encerrar a Hinata. La torturo, la desheredo, y le hizo sellar la frente, o eso se murmuraba por toda la aldea. No supimos mucho de ella durante largos años, hasta que se corrió el rumor de que había escapado. Nadie sabia si era verdad o no, pero 5 años después de aquel rumor y 2 de la muerte de su padre, ella volvió con la frente en alto. Según nos cuenta se la había pasado entrenando, y había mejorado notablemente, nos contó aventuras e historias y relatos con una sensei sorprendente.

Hanabi, la nueva matriaca de todo el clan, mando llamar a Hinata, pero esta se negó rotundamente diciendo que ya no era parte del clan y que no era su deber asistir. La mayoría se sorprendió por su respuesta, pero al pasar de los años descubrimos la actitud que se había hecho, Emprendedora, decidida sin flaquear en ningún momento. Una excelente maestra, experta en el arte del espionaje, flaqueaba un poco con el genjutsu, pero comparado con lo demás era estupenda. Ya empezábamos a llegar a los treinta, cuando fue enviada de espía al país de la roca. Le perdimos la pista durante 3 años, pero un día llego a la aldea, con cicatrices nuevas y nuevos relatos. Cosas increíbles, pero cuando lo ajustábamos a la realidad, cuadraban perfectamente. Poco tiempo después la alerta de guerra prendió por toda Konoha, ella era mandada de espía constantemente, se perdía largos periodos de tiempos, pero siempre regresaba triunfante. Hasta que hubo una misión donde la capturaron. La vendieron a nuestros enemigos y la torturaron. Pero no pudieron sacarle información. La intercambiamos por comida y otros productos, que necesitaban ellos, pero cuando llego aquí era diferente, más reservada, como si le hubieran lavado el cerebro. El enemigo tardo un año en atacar después de ese incidente. Después del principio de la guerra no la volví a ver hasta que se la llevaron a su celda, en la primavera de este año. Aunque se rumoreaba que ella, Kiba, Lee y Tenten habían escapado estando ya encadenados y con vigilancia. Tenten fue la primera que capturaron, dijo que algo les había regresado los ánimos para pelear pero ella no noto que. Luego cuando llego Kiba, no quiso hablar durante dos estaciones, estaba demasiado deprimido por la muerte de Akamaru, y cuando hablo dijo que tu te apareciste, todos lo tomaron por loco, pero cuando Lee entro y contó la misma historia el invierno pasado todos comenzamos a dudar tu… bueno solo no se si siga con vida. Tal vez puedas ir a buscarla-Sakura

-No, ella acaba de morir- La lentitud de sus palabras torturaban. Sakura miro el atardecer, lagrimas se amontonaban por sus ojos pero ninguna resbalaba.

-No quedamos muchos… sabes?-Sakura

-Solo los mas fuertes sobreviven- ¿?

La puerta terminaba de abrirse, un señor de unos 55 o 60 años, de pelo obscuro con canas, y ojos muy profundos entro. Sus pasos resonaban en la habitación. Su sonrisa altanera era la misma de siempre, inconfundible.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno, han de acordarse que nuestros personajes ya no son los jovenes de la aldea, a todos ya les salieron arrugas y todo! jaja xD

Shale, hay nos vemos en el cuarto capitulooo!!! tx 4 RR )


	4. Realidad, o jutsu?

Bueno aqui esta el cuarto capitulo :)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-TU!!- Naruto se levanto, miro frente a frente al señor y le apunto.

-Naruto..-Sakura susurro su nombre, pero no tenia fuerza de levantarse y calmarlo.

-¿Naruto?...ja.. ja no me hagas reír. Con quien hablas Sakura?-¿?

-Maldito demente, jamás te perdonare todo lo que has hecho! - Naruto

-Mmph- ¿? El señor mira a Sakura, luego al vació y después a Sakura.

-Mmph? Eso es todo!-Naruto

-Cálmate, el no te oye-Sakura. El señor se acerco, a paso lento a donde están los dos. Y activo el sharingan.

-Ah… ya te puedo ver, entonces los rumores son ciertos-¿?

-Dimee! Porque has hecho esto?!-Naruto

-No tengo porque explicar que hago o dejo de hacer a un fantasma, y menos a uno como tu -¿?

-Como te atreves! Hay mucha gente muerta por tu c….u…….l………p-

La noche ya estaba en el cielo. La ola negra lo inundo, ahora veía la noche, luego el día, y después la noche. Sintió pasar horas. Su mente se separo de su cuerpo. Pensaba en todo lo que le había pasado a Hinata. ¿Dónde estaba el¿La había dejado de querer¿Qué había pasado con los demás¿Alguien se había casado y había comenzado una familia? Pero todo eso se fue y recobro la conciencia.

11 de julio del 2007

Naruto despierta en su cuarto, en su buró el reloj marca las 10:00 a.m., y una nota doblada reposaba a un lado, la tomo y la leyó: "Lo descubriste?" Lo guardo en su bolso izquierdo. Se levanto de la cama y como si fuera un impulso salio de su casa por la ventana, se dirigió a la mansión de su novia, tenía tantas ganas de verla con bien, porque tenia un día viendo el resto de su vida marcado por ese día y sin poder hacer nada por ella. Llego directamente a la puerta, toco tres veces y le dijeron que no era bienvenido, pero los paso por alto y se dirigió al despacho de Hiashi, ya se sabia el camino. Estaba con mas gente, escucho a varios ninjas asegurando que lo vieron a el y a Hinata juntos en el bosque.

También escucho que Hiashi creaba un plan para matarlo. Cuando terminaron el entro, discutió un rato con el, le confirmo su relación con su hija, y le dijo que iba en serio. Hiashi le dijo punto por punto porque el no era un candidato para su hija, pero para todo Naruto siempre le daba una solución. No le importaba tener que seguir algunas normas, ni seguir tradiciones muy antiguas, si eso era el precio de estar con Hinata, ella lo valía.

Naruto le pidió la mano de Hinata, pero el no acepto, estuvo hablando con el durante horas para persuadirlo, pero no podía. Entonces Naruto dijo:

-Hinata y yo nos vamos a casar, me puedo casar con sus estúpidas normas, o me puedo casar como la gente normal. Tú decide.

-Hinata nunca me desobedecería en este grado!-Hiashi

-Señor, nunca diga nunca. Además, Hinata ya puede decidir esa clase de decisiones por ella misma!-Naruto

Tuvieron que llamar a Hinata, para ver si realmente quería casarse con Hinata, luego a Neji, para comprobar que Naruto fuera una buena persona, y por último a Hokage para que diera su opinión.

Después de muchos esfuerzos Naruto consiguió la mano de Hinata. Ella no podía creer que lo hubiera arreglado esa misma mañana, y cuando le pregunto porque ese día el simplemente dijo: 'Hoy era el único día' no entendió a que se refería con eso, pero no hizo mas preguntas al respecto.

Después de eso anduvo dando vueltas por los alrededores, pensó en todo lo que pasaba y lo que iba a pasar. Pero bueno, en cierta forma ya no iba a pasar lo mismo, pero aun así, si no lo detenían….

Cerro los ojos y recordó : _"Cuando Neji le pregunto a Hiashi si "una persona" estaba muerta y el le dijo que si, pudo haber haberse referido a Hinata.. pudo haber mentido…. No…. Ino menciono que la había visto contadas veces después de "ese día"… por lo que es obvio que Neji sabe que esta viva… por cierto.. a que día se refieren?..."_

-"Ahora todo es tan obvio, me mataron a mi, Hiashi mismo reviso que estuviera muerto, y seguramente hoy, es "ese día"…. Aparte por eso decía Sakura que yo no podía ser yo.. yo ya estaba muerto… Ya! no puedo seguir pensando en cosas que no son.. mejor pensar en lo que voy a hacer.." –

Tengo que matarlo… - sentencio Naruto después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo- jure que me vengaría con la persona que daño a mis seres queridos, no importa si en esta vida es de otra forma, el es capaz de eso, y de mas, no tomare ese riesgo otra vez… Su fin esta cerca- Naruto empezó a murmurarse para si mismo, pero sus ultimas palabras las había rugido. Gracias a Kami que no había mucha gente cerca.

Siguió caminando. Pasaron las horas, y el atardecer estaba en su esplendor, decidió sentarse en las cabezas de los Hokages, y cuando era más obscuro que claro, alguien llego a su lado.

-Hey..-¿? #2

-Bonita vista no?-Naruto

-Si- Naruto no despegaba la vista del panorama, y temblaba un poco.- Estas bien? Parece que tienes miedo o algo así…-¿? #2

-Eso... eso creo - Naruto

-Estas asustado por lo de la boda?-¿?#2

-Como te enteraste?-Naruto

-Bueno, alguien tan importante como yo suele enterarse de cosas-¿? #2

-Mm.. para ser sinceros.. no es lo que me preocupa-Naruto. Con rápidos segundos, el final del atardecer se fue, pero Naruto seguía mirando la oscuridad del infinito.

-Nadie te ha visto todo el día, incluso Hinata esta preocupada por ti. No es normal comprometerse y esconderse por los callejones sabias?- ¿? #2

-Ustedes… -Naruto

-Nosotros? Nosotros que?-¿? #2

-Dijiste que tengo parese que tengo miedo…y es cierto.. –Naruto

-Y nosotros te damos miedo?-¿? #2

-No, ustedes no Kakashi-sensei, si no… lo que les puede pasar….- después de un silencio el rubio admitió- Me aterra que alguien pudiera hacerles más daño del que yo pudiera causar-Naruto

-Eso es… muy poco probable Naruto, si en algún momento el Kyuubi se saliera de control, nadie pudiera hacer mas daño que tu; por eso tienes que entrenar para que eso no suceda-Kakashi

-Sensei… yo…. –Naruto se detuvo un momento, levanto la vista a las estrellas y una sonrisa triste se dibujo en su rostro. Registro su bolsa derecha y la izquierda. Tenía dos notas. Una decía _"Descúbrelo"_ y la otra _"Lo descubriste?"_ - "Descubrir?...que tengo que descubrir?" Yo le prometo que entrenare, no quisiera lastimar por accidente-Naruto

-Me alegra escuchar eso, por cierto, que dice ese papel que traes ahí?-Kakashi

-Este?- Naruto enseña una de las notas.

-Si- Kakashi. Naruto le pasa el papel a su profesor.

-'Descúbrelo' ….- Naruto miraba a la nada, molesto consigo mismo por no poder saber a que se refería esa nota.- ¿Ya lo descubriste?-Kakashi

-No… es muy confuso…-Naruto

-Hasta los dilemas mas grandes de la sociedad tienes una respuesta enfrente de sus narices. No te preocupes, seguramente no tardas mucho en saber que es. Por cierto, tenemos que irnos, que se hace tarde- Kakashi

-Tarde, por que?-Naruto

-Hay una reunión, me mandaron por ti-Kakashi

-Claro-Naruto volteo. Kakashi estaba en perfecto estado, pero a un lado estaba el Kakashi de la celda. Miro a uno y luego al otro, que ya empezaba a caminar.

-Vienes?-Kakashi.

Naruto empezó a caminar detrás de su sensei. Cerca de ahí venia el otro, cojeando. Pasaron cerca del centro de Konoha, y Naruto se sorprendió al ver que muchos eran acompañados por ellos mismos en sus últimos momentos, como el los pudo ver en las celdas.

-Pasa algo? Estas un poco pálido – Kakashi

-Eh.. No nada- Pero aun así no podía evitar ver como cada uno de ellos iba a terminar, torturados, en una batalla o por una explosión.

Se iban acercando a su casa, la cantidad de gente disminuya, y eso provocaba calma al rubio, pero eso duro poco, pues desde hace 5 min. Los venían siguiendo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El final se acercaaa!!!

dos capitulos mas, y ya x)

plz R&R :3


	5. Todo tiene una solucion

Bueno aqui viene el capi 5!!

Las cosas se empiezan a aclarar, pero no del todo. (por eso esta el 6 cap xD) pero bueno, disfruten del capitulooo!!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Sensei..-Naruto

-Lo se..-Kakashi

En milésimas de segundo el primer kunai ya había sido lanzado. Naruto y Kakashi no tardaron en responder al ataque, un grupo de 20 ninjas enmascarados y con capas los atacaba. No llevaban algo distintivo, no parecían ser de los akatsuki pero no podían asegurar que fuera alguien de otra aldea. Naruto les pregunto que si de donde era, y al no obtener respuestas empezó a atacar.

Mato a 6 y Kakashi ya llevaba a otros 7. Unos eran hábiles, pero no todos.

_- __El día… …Uno de tantos días, cuando el sol ya se ocultaba entre los últimos pinos, un grupo de ninjas te atacaron a ti y a Hinata…-_

-"Desde que me levante, el día de hoy es diferente. Hoy tenia que ir a una misión, y después en la tarde buscaría a Hinata al bosque… como siempre. Estos tipos son fuertes, no mucho, pero se las ingenian"- Un shuriken casi le da en el cuello.

-Naruto, presta atención a la pelea!-Kakashi

-"Esta clase de errores puede causar mi muerte"-Naruto se centro mas en la pelea, mato a otros dos, pero los sobrantes eran talentosos.-"Descubrir. Descubrir. Descubrir. Descubrir. Descubrir. Descubrir. Descubrir. Descubrir. Descubrir. Descubrir. Descubrir. Descubrir. ¿QUÉ?"-

-Concéntrate!-Kakashi

-"¿Cómo puedo concentrarme con un dilema así?!.. Piensa…. Recuerda… Si tuve que descubrir algo, entonces en cada momento que me detuve debe estar comunicado de alguna forma.. por la misma base…"-

"_-Hiashi-sama, esta seguro que esta muerto?-Neji_

_Claro que estoy seguro! Yo mismo lo registre con el byakugan y no quedaba nada de chakra!- Hiashi"_

-"Hoy mismo le oí dar ordenes para matarme. No me sorprendería que todos ellos fueran Hyuugas"-Naruto

"_-Desde ese dia, solo la e visto en contadas __ocasiones… me gustaría poder hacer algo!-Ino_

_-Lo se.. yo tampoco pude hacer mucho…- Sakura_

_-Pero intentaste todo, pero el clan Hyuuga creo muros en todos los sentidos- Ino_

_-Si… pero yo debí hacer algo!.. apuesto que Naruto no me lo perdonaría…- Sakura"_

-"Estoy seguro que se refieren a este día. Y para esa fecha, por la forma de hablar de Sakura, yo ya estoy muerto"-Naruto

_"Naruto se acerco a Hanabi, le toco el hombro, y sintió la misma descarga que con Neji. –HA !- un grito ahogado y una cara con ojos muy abiertos obtuvo como respuesta. –Naruto?!... no, no es posible… respira hondo, eso no puede ser, hace años que est…-"_

-"Obviamente ella también se sorprendió al verme, yo estaba muerto… ¿Pero que mas? Algo se esta ocultando! Vamos, recuerda!"-Naruto

"– _Escondida?! En donde?!, porque?!- Sakura __parecía no terminarse de creer lo que pasaba –Si escondida, no se donde, solo los Hyuuga lo saben, y porque?!, eso lo deberías saber tu!!"_

-"Bueno, también Hinata tuvo que ver con esto… talvez tenga que proteger a Hinata, pero en todo caso Ya platique con su padre… se veía muy calmado cuando la vieja Tsunade y yo le aseguraríamos seguir ciertas normas.. no creo que le haga daño…"-Naruto

"_Solo __recordó que Hinata y los demás rompían sus cadenas, y atacaban a los ninjas, pero entonces todo se volvió negro"_

-"Demoniooos!! Que tiene todo esto en común!..."-Naruto

Solo faltaban tres, desde hace 10 minutos. Estaban muy parejos, y al parecer el sharingan de Kakashi no funcionaba pues descubrían el genjutsu a los pocos segundos. Naruto por su parte no se esforzaba mucho, solo se defendía y atacaba sistemáticamente.

"_Sin mas comentarios que un 'adiós' Naruto salio de la celda y busco entre las demás. Así fue encontrándose con todos, Sakura, Neji, Ino, Lee, Shikamaru, hasta Temari estaba presa. -¿Cómo paso todo esto?- pregunto Naruto -¿Por qué nadie pudo evitarlo?- sus pasos solo resonaban para el, pues nadie mas podía oírlos. -¿Quién lo causo?-"_

-"Vamos… Es un secreto… Que tan difícil puede ser descifrarlo?... Haber, pistas: Yo muero, Hinata es encarcelada, atacan Konoha y aprisionan a todos… algo debió haber causado todo esto…"-

"_La puerta terminaba de abrirse, un señor de unos __55 o 60 años, de pelo obscuro con canas, y ojos muy profundos entro. Sus pasos resonaban en la habitación. Su sonrisa altanera era la misma de siempre, inconfundible"_

-"Talvez es algo relacionado con el… Ah! Que estupideces digo.. lo que tengo que descubrir esta relacionado con todos y todo.. piensa!... Mmm.. y si no tengo que descubrir nada?! Si esto es falso!.."- La idea desconcentro a tanto a Naruto que no se dio cuenta que le lanzaban armas de varias direcciones, y acertaron con 5, las cuales se quito enseguida y se sanaron rápidamente. –"Debo prestar mas atención a la pelea"-Naruto

"_-Hago lo que quiero, nadie ni nada me dice que hacer, y no le debo cuentas a nadie-¿?_

_-Como te atreves! Hay mucha gente muerta por tu c….u…….l………p-"_

-"Talvez tengo que descubrir a alguien que ponga a este demente, o futuro demente, en su lugar desde antes… o tal vez no…. Vamos, una conexión que logre unir todo"-Naruto

Su maestro se acerco a el y le dijo: -Naruto que pasa?! Porque sigues peleando como si entrenaras?! Esto es enserio!- Kakashi

Naruto miro a sus tres contrincantes, uno atrás, otro a la izquierda y el otro a la derecha.

-Kagebunshi no jutsu!-Naruto. Seis replicas salieron, se dividieron en grupos de dos, mientras que una levantaba la mano, y otra replica rasgaba el viento, creando tres rasengan.

-Naruto, que haces? Es peligroso!-Kakashi

-Kakashi-sensei… ya lo descubrí…-Naruto. Las replicas desaparecieron con un PUF.

-De que hablas?-Kakashi

-Ustedes no quieren matarme… eh estado ausente en mi pensamiento, y han tenido miles de oportunidades para hacerlo y no lo han hecho. Pensé que tenían ordenes para matarme pero veo que no. Ustedes tienen planes para mi, y me gustaría saberlos-Naruto

-Eres listo, pero no mucho si realmente crees que te digamos todo. Aunque tengo que aceptar que no creí que pasaras la prueba.-Revisa el reloj. 11:20pm – Aunque aun te quedaban 25 minutos mas.-¿? #3

-Naruto… que pasa?-Kakashi

-Díganme entonces lo que pueden decirme-Naruto. Los ninjas miran a su profesor.

-Primero tenemos que matarlo a el-¿? #3 miro a Kakashi.

-"Demonios…" No lo maten, si lo hacen no escuchare su propuesta-Naruto

-Largo suspiro Kikunashi no jutsu!- ¿? #3 creo un triangulo con sus manos y lo dirigió a Kakashi.

-Bien ahora escucha con atención- ¿? #3

-Soy todo oídos-Naruto

-Nuestro jefe quiere que te unas a… nuestro plan-¿? #4

-¿Qué clase de plan? –Naruto fingía interés – "Talvez esto me ayude"

-No te puedo dar detalles, pero seguramente te vas a volver loco al escucharlo- ¿?#3 –jejeje-

-Y… Donde esta?-Naruto

-¿De quien hablas?-¿? #4

-Su líder!... o jefe, como le llamen- Naruto miro a Kakashi, sabia que podía leerle los labios.

-Interesado, eh?. Muy buena elección, sino tendríamos que matarte-¿? #3

-Les estoy haciendo una pregunta¿Dónde esta el?- Miro a sus oponentes y dijo -: Donde esta Uchiha- Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa. El sabia perfectamente donde estaba, y se volteo, dando la espalda a los otros dos atacantes.

-Felicidades… Me descubriste- dijo el último atacante, que no había hablado.

-Pero tú no eres lo que tengo que descubrir-Naruto

-Felicidades nuevamente-

-Deja de usar la voz de Sasuke!-dijo Naruto, ya un poco irritado

-Porque? Acaso te molesta?... bueno, no importa- decía mientras se quitaba su mascara mostrando su cara.

-"Espera… otra vez caí en una trampa, Itachi tiene ordenes de matarme, seria ilógico que viniera a darme una propuesta, después de matar a los otros (jinchuurikis). Algo esta mal…" Quieren volverme loco?! "Espera… todo lo que e visto… (Hinata con sus marcas en la espalda, Ino embarazada, Sakura y los demás como anbus y su relato, Hinata, Tenten, Lee y Kiba encadenados, todos los que vio en las cárceles)… no creo que esto pueda ser verdad!"-Naruto

-Calma, nadie quiere volverte loco-

-Tu no existes! Nada de esto existe!-Naruto

-Aunque creo que tu solo te estas convirtiendo en uno, pues si no existimos, que somos entonces?-

-Un genjutsu "Gracias a Dios!! Nada es real!"- Miraba a su alrededor, y aunque todo parecía normal el trataba de mirar algo mas.- "Pero quien lo hizo? Y para que lo hicieron?!-Naruto

-Enserio? y…- pero fue cortado por Naruto

-Si! "Primero, salir del genjutsu"-Naruto junta sus manos concentra su chakra…. Pero no sucede nada.

-¿Y ahora que intentas? Perder mas tiempo?.. jajaja-

-Calla! "Demonios, quien hizo esto?!"- Se pregunto Naruto, buscando una explicación lógica para que alguien lo encerrara en ese genjutsu. Pero entre mas buscara, mas confundido terminaba.

-El tiempo se acaba- ¿? #2

-El tiempo?- Repitió Naruto.

"… _Aunque tengo que aceptar que no creí que pasaras la prueba.-Revisa el reloj. 11:20pm – Aunque aun te quedaban 25 minutos mas.-¿? #3_

-5 min.- Anuncio el otro.

-"Una prueba… de tiempo…."-Entonces Naruto empezó a atar cabos-"Muchas personas pueden hacer genjutsus, pero pocos tan buenos como este. Sin embargo no es un genjutsu muy normal, o alguien cercano a mi lo creo, pues hay muchas cosas demasiado precisas, lo cual solo deja 4 posibilidades. Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke o Kakashi. Bueno, Hinata no tiene ese tipo de habilidades y Sakura, aunque es muy buena, no se especializa en esto por lo que debo eliminarla. Pero de que le serviría a Kakashi o a Sasuke hacerme una prueba?..."-El rubio le daba vueltas al asunto, una y otra vez, y los segundo pasaban llevándose a los minutos.-"Debo apurarme"-Se apresuro a si mismo-"Una prueba…."-repetía-"Sasuke…Kakashi… para que debo hacer esta prueba?!... mm, las pruebas son para demostrar conocimientos… o habilidades…!!"-en ese momento Naruto no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción-"Como la prueba para los anbus!! Esta es la otra prueba! Entonces todo fue obra de Kakashi!!"-Por fin pudo resolver el dilema.

-Kakashi-sensei! Supongo que lo 'descubrí'-Naruto

-Que descubriste, Naruto?-Kakashi

-Todo esto es un genjutsu que usted creo, para probar mis habilidades, y así poder entrar a la prueba anbu-dijo Naruto con orgullo.

-Tiempo- dijo una voz al tiempo que todo se diluía con negro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno, e aqui el casi final. x) ya no queda mucho por leer, pero sera interesante, ( y un poco traumante xD) los ultimos enunciados del cap. 6

R&R!!


	6. Final

Bueno, ultimo capitulooo!!

espro les guste!!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Inicia sexto capitulo

Naruto estaba sobre unos tejados, mirando para atrás. Árboles. Algo se movía.

-No estoy seguro si tengo que sorprenderme, o fingir que sabia que pasarías-Kakashi

-Todo fue un genjutsu…- Murmuro Naruto con alegria.

-Supongo que tengo que felicitarte-Kakashi. Naruto no cabía en su felicidad.

- "Todo era mentira, realmente, todo era una mentira!!"- Ya lo había descubierto, pero ahora, estando fuera del genjutsu no cabía duda alguna. Cerró sus ojos, sonreía como pocas veces lo había hecho, sinceramente, levanto ligeramente los brazos para sentir mejor las ráfagas de viento, viento de verdad, sintió la mirada de Kakashi, pero poco le importo. Sabía que las estrellas estaban sobre el, estrellas de verdad…

-Naruto estas bien?-Kakashi

-Mejor que nunca-Soltó unos momentos después de abrir sus ojos y bajar sus brazos.

-Desde que empecé la prueba has estado muy raro, seguro que no estas enfermo o algo?-Naruto

-Estoy seguro, Kakashi-sensei. Pero que esperaba poniendo esa prueba tan compleja y poco divertida- Se quejo el rubio.

-Pero si pelear es lo que mas te gusta, que no?-Kakashi

-Si, pero no de esa forma! Eso fue cruel. No se como pudo pensar en todo ese caos-Naruto

-No creí que usar a Itachi como oponente fuera algo 'cruel'-Bufo Kakashi.

-No hablo de el, hablo de todo lo demás-contesto Naruto

-De la pelea?-Kakashi

-No de todo lo demás! Antes de la pelea-dijo esta vez tratando de explicarse un poco mas.

-Pues no se de que me hablas-afirmo Kakashi sin darle mucha importancia.

-Como que no?! Que no recuerda lo de la celda?!- Naruto hablaba-gritaba al mismo tiempo que movía sus manos como si estas fueran a hacer recordar a su maestro.

-No-Dijo simplemente el ninja.

-No?!!-repitió Naruto sin creerlo- Siquiera lo de su ojo?!

-Mi ojo? Que le paso a mi ojo?-Kakashi tomo mas interés en la platica, aunque le parecía un poco absurda. Pero Naruto palideció, se dejo caer en aquel tejado, sintió que toda la felicidad se escapaba a pasos apresurados y en lo único que podía pensar era en sus pocas, pero acertadas, predicciones que tenía últimamente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

um. aki esta el final. espero les guste pues me la pase pensando en como terminar esta historia que me gusto un monton :)

ahi nos vemos! gracias por leer!!


End file.
